Cutie Mark Crusaders Painters
by PokeMarioFan95
Summary: Cheerilee has assigned the CMC to paint the inside of her house! What happens next? Read to find out in their most wackiest crusade ever!


(A/N: Got this idea while I was watching MLP: FiM the other day. I hope you all enjoy!)

**WARNING: MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC BELONGS TO HASTRO AND THE HUB, REPECTIVELY. ALL CONTENT IN THIS FANFIC AND ALL MAJOR AND MINOR REFERENCES BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THE FANFIC BELONGS TO ME.**

* * *

**POKEMARIOFAN95 PRESENTS...**

**A "MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC" FANFICTION**

**"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS PAINTERS"**

* * *

**French Narrator: **A slow day at the Ponyville Schoolhouse...

**Apple Bloom: **Hey, Sweetie Belle! Check this out!

She took out 2 sponges from seemingly out of nowhere.

*drumroll*

**Apple Bloom: **2 ordinary sponges. But when expertly tossed with the skill of a champ, they become...

She threw the sponges on the floor, making them slide because of all the water and soap they had. Scootaloo stood on her 2 back legs on the sponges, all happy.

*a happy fanfare plays*

**Scootaloo: **...a one-way ticket to PAAAAAAAAIIIIN!

Scootaloo then hit a wall front-first. The shake of the impact caused a window of the schoolhouse to fall to the floor. Cheerilee, the teacher of the schoolhouse, immeadiately noticed it.

**Cheerilee: **Huh?

Using the same sponges, Scootaloo rode on them again, this time with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle on her back.

**Apple Bloom: **Heave ho!

*CRASH*

**Cheerilee: **Girls, what are you doing? Time is good grades! And if you're wasting time, then you're wasting good grades! *pokes Apple Bloom* And that's just sick.

**Apple Bloom: **Sorry, Ms. Cheerilee, but we're performing a ritual to attract more students to the schoolhouse, and to get our cutie marks for doing that, and the only way to do that is to get hurt...real bad.

**Cheerilee: **What stupid pony told you that?

**Diamond Tiara: **Eh, hehe... *reads a book*

**Cheerilee: **Listen, instead of killing yourselves, I got something in store for you to do for me.

And so, a few minutes later, they made it to Cheerilee's house.

**Cheerilee: **Now! Are you ready for your SUPER...

**Cutie Mark Crusaders: **...SUPER...

**Cheerilee: **...SPECIAL...

**Cutie Mark Crusaders: **...SPECIAL...

**Cheerilee ***hushed voice***: **...SECRET...

**Cutie Mark Crusaders ***hushed voices***: **...SECRET...

**Cheerilee: **...Assignment?

**Cutie Mark Crusaders: **...OHYESYES, PLEASEPLEASE, FOROURCUTIEMARKS, YESYESYES!

**Cheerilee: **The three of you are gonna paint the inside of my house!

**Cutie Mark Crusaders: **YAY!

**Cheerilee: **Now I'll leave you three with a warning.

She then showed the Crusaders 3 cans of fresh white paint.

**Cheerilee: **This here paint is ABSOLUTELY PERMANENT.

She gave the paint to the Crusaders, one for each of them.

**Cheerlilee: **It will NEVER come off.

She then walked closely to the Crusaders with an angry face, approaching them little by little, making the three girls back away with scared faces.

**Cheerilee: **So if I see, even ONE drop, on ANYTHING but WALL, I will have your rear ends cut off and mount them on the top of my fireplace!

She then showed the Crusaders 3 trophy plaques used for hunting with their names in each one of the plaques. This scared the heck out of the Crusaders, causing them to back away to the inside of Cheerilee's home. Cheerilee then changed her face from angry to happy.

**Cheerilee: **So have fun with the job! *closes door*

The Crusaders turned around to see Cheerilee's living room. It's mostly purple with signs of being old here and there. And all the stuff on the walls are teacher degrees, diplomas, and photos of her when she was young; from the days when she was a filly, the 1980's, till her latest picture: a picture of her with her students.

**Apple Bloom: **Wow. Ms. Cheerilee sure has a lot of stuff to drip paint on. Should we take these stuff off the walls?

**Scootaloo: **To get our cutie marks, yes.

**Sweetie Belle: **Imagine what a painter cutie mark looks like!

They started to imagine the possibilities. A paintbrush? A can of paint? Both? The possibilities are endless!

**Apple Bloom: **What are we waiting for then?

**Cutie Mark Crusaders: **CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS PAINTERS! YAY!

**Apple Bloom: **Let's do this!

And so, the three girls reunited in the center of the living room, with their cans of paint.

**Scootaloo: **So, what'll we do first?

**Apple Bloom: **First, we set up the tarp!

**Sweetie Belle: **Tarp, ahoy!

They set the tarp on the floor, but it looks...small.

**Apple Bloom: **We might need more coverage.

Soon, they put a few more tarps.

**Apple Bloom: **Now that's what I'm talking about!

Soon, they now face the cans of paint. The girls are now showing signs of fear on their faces, sweating bullets.

**Apple Bloom: **Well, it's time to open these cans of...*gulp*...permanent paint now.

**Scootaloo: **That will never, EVER come off.

**Apple Bloom: **And if Ms. Cheerilee sees even one drop on anything but wall, she will...cut our flanks off!

**Sweetie Belle: **And mount them on the wall!

She then grabbed a screwdriver out of seemingly nowhere. Then, she proceeded to opening to the can of paint, sweating violently.

**Sweetie Belle: **Careful, Apple Bloom. Careful, Apple Bloom. Careful, Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom, carfeul! Careful, Apple Bloom! Careful, Apple Bloom! CAREFUL, APPLE BLOOM!

**Apple Bloom: **Sweetie Belle, the lid's already off.

And it's true. She showed Sweetie Belle the lid that came off the can of paint with her hoof.

**Sweetie Belle: **OK. Now it's my turn!

She then grabbed a giant ax out of seemingly nowhere and was about to slice the can of paint open. Good thing Apple Bloom stopped Sweetie Belle and grabbed the can of paint in time.

**Apple Bloom** *nervous***: **I think you should let me open this too, Sweetie Belle.

She opened the can of paint with her screwdriver. And just when things couldn't get any worse, a drop of paint came out of the can. The Crusaders fear that it will hit the floor.

**Cutie Mark Crusaders: **Aahhh!

It hit a piece of tarp and bounced right off it.

**Cutie Mark Crusaders: **Aahhh!

The drop of paint bounced off two more pieces of tarp.

**Cutie Mark Crusaders:** AAAAAHHHHHH!

The drop of paint bounced off another few pieces of tarp before it went back to the can.

**Apple Bloom: **Whew...

**Sweetie Belle: **Well, that was a ripoff.

**Scootaloo: **Tell me about it...

Now here comes the most difficult of the whole assignment...painting the wall.

**Apple Bloom: **OK, girls. Let's get our brushes ready!

She then grabbed out of nowhere a big paintbrush. Apple Bloom looked at it nerviously.

**Apple Bloom: **Um, perhaps we should start with a smaller brush...

She threw the big brush away, and then, using a paintbrush stick with no paintbrush hairs, she plucked one of her nosehairs with it. Sweetie Belle did the same thing. Scootaloo also did the same thing, but since she's desperate as Rainbow Dash, she plucked out a LOT of nosehair. Even though it hurts (proof that she has a tear on her eye), she's still happy that she's able to help. Apple Bloom dipped her brush with the only hair that it has, and walked slowly and carefully to a wall. She started to sweat violently out of nervousness again.

**Apple Bloom: **OK girls...it's time to start...painting this wall...with the permanent paint that cannot be painted on anything...BUT THE WALL. OK...*gulp*...here I go!

**French Narrator: **One hour later...

**Apple Bloom: **Just a few more minutes of preparation and I'll start painting this wall...

**French Narrator: **Two hours later...

**Apple Bloom: **I'm getting to the painting...

**French Narrator: **Three hours later...

**Scootaloo: **Can you move it along? I'm all out of time cards.

**Sweetie Belle: **Yeah, and your sweat has made a puddle.

**Apple Bloom: **No problem...here I go!

She smeared the paint slowly and delicately. She smiled out of releif because it didn't move. But her signs of releif are now long gone...because the paint started to drip down and was a approaching to one of Cheerilee's degrees. Gasping, Apple Bloom reacted quickly, blowing the drip to another direction. It's heading towards a diploma now. She blew the drip of paint to another direction. She did this many this before the drip hits the floor. And when the drip almost touched the floor, she used a hairdrier (or "manedrier" in a pony's case) to dry the paint in its place.

**Apple Bloom: ***blows hairdrier airblow tip* Yeah...HUH?

Apple Bloom couldn't believe what she saw.

**Apple Bloom: **Sweet Celestia! What can be worse a GIANT PAINT BUBBLE?

**Sweetie Belle: **Oh, I know!

She then grabbed a bubble wand out of nowhere, dipped it in the paint, and blew another paint bubble of the same size.

**Sweetie Belle: **Two giant paint bubbles!

**Apple Bloom: **AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Just when things couldn't get any worse, the 2 giant paint bubbles joined together, causing them to turn into a BIGGER THAN GIANT PAINT BUBBLE.

**Apple Bloom: **Oh my Celestia! Can't this bubble get any bigger?

**Scootaloo: **That's it!

All happy, she grabbed an air pump out of seemingly nowhere and started to pump the baloon, making it the size the WHOLE living room.

**Apple Bloom: **Scootaloo! NOOOOO!

The bubble exploded, and white paint scattered everywhere. But what's weird is that, thanks to cartoon logic, all the scattered paint hit the walls ONLY. Not on the items on the walls. Not on the floor. Not on the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Just the walls. Apple Bloom couldn't believe her eyes on what she saw. By a miracle, ALL of the walls are painted.

**Apple Bloom: **We did it, girls! We painted the whole living room, and without getting a single drop of paint on anything but...MOTHER OF CELESTIA, WHAT IS THAT?

The camera is then focused on a bit (a coin that serves as Equestrian money) on a frame hanging on a wall. It zoomed in to reveal a TEENY-TINY drop of paint on the bit. Apple Bloom's eyes broke like glass, making her irises droop out her eye sockets. She fainted. A few seconds later, she woke up with her eyes returned to normal, still looking at the bit on the wall.

**Apple Bloom: **We're dead, girls! Do you know what this is?

**Sweetie Belle: **Hmm...it's a bit! I win!

**Apple Bloom: **It's not just a bit! It's Ms. Cheerilee's first bit! Her most prized possesion! AND WE GOT PAINT ON IT!

**Scootaloo: **I think you're overreacting Apple Bloom. I don't see any paint.

Apple Bloom grabbed the frame with the bit on it with her 2 front hooves.

**Apple Bloom: **OK, this isn't a problem. I'll just wipe it off.

She wiped the bit with her right front hoof.

**Apple Bloom: **There. I think I got it!

But instead of the paint being wiped off, the paint spread into a diagonal rectangular line. She tried again, but more faster and nervious this time. The paint now covered the ENTIRE face of the bit.

**Apple Bloom: **GYAAAOOO!

**Scootaloo: **Oh, now I see it!

**Apple Bloom: **This is not good, girls! THIS IS NOT GOOD! Ms. Cheerilee's gonna be home soon, and when she sees what we did to her first bit...

A prediction-of-the-future scene is shown with the flanks of the Crusaders on their respective hunter trophy plaques mounted on the top of a fireplace. Cheerilee is sitting on a chair next to the fireplace while sipping tea.

And back to the present! The Crusaders held their flanks tightly while screaming for dear life. They don't want to be for the of their lives flankless. Suddenly, Scootaloo had an idea.

**Scootaloo: **Wait, Apple Bloom! Why don't we wash the paint off and Cheerilee will never know?

**Apple Bloom: **But Ms. cheerilee said...

**Scootaloo: **Forget what Ms. Cheerilee said! Every paint comes off with something!

**Sweetie Belle: **Come on, then! Let's see what we can find to get rid of the paint!

And so, they started to look for ways to get rid of the paint. First, they tried using a washing machine.

**Apple Bloom: **Did it work?

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle came out of the washing machine.

**Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle: **Nope!

Then, they tried a metal polisher.

**Apple Bloom & Scootaloo: **Did it work?

**Sweetie Belle:** Nope!

At least her 2 front hooves gotten shorter from the metal polisher. Then, they tried using a hose, but with water set to the HIGH setting.

**Scootaloo: **YAAAAAAOOOOOOOO!

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle turned the water off.

**Apple Bloom & Sweetie Belle:** Did it work?

**Scootaloo: **Nope!

At least the water left a hole on her stomach with the remaining skin as a mark to where she held the bit. Then, they tried everything else, but nothing seems to work. Then, they came up with their last resort: brute force. Apple Bloom & Sweetie Belle found a basebal bat, and, with Scootaloo holding the bit, they started hitting the bit (and Scootaloo at the same time). A few minutes later, Scootaloo is seen with many bruises, a black eye, casts, and bandages. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle stppoed hitting the bit Scootaloo is holding.

**Apple Bloom: **Nothing's working!

**Scootaloo: **You're right, Apple Bloom! We're not caveponies!

The Crusaders appraoached a computer on a living room desk. Scootaloo's injuries, for some reason, are now gone.

**Scootaloo: **We have technology!

But instead of using the WWPW (Worldwide Pony Web) on how to remove the paint, she grabbed the computer and started whacking the bit. Seconds later, she stppoed to check the bit. And the result?

**Apple Bloom: **It didn't work.

**Scootaloo: **Well, this is all Ms. Cheerilee's fault! *throws computer away* If she didn't find that stupid bit in the first place...I mean, it doesn't look any different from a regular bit, why hate it? You might as well take out your wallet, pull out a bit, and mount it on the wall! And then...

Suddenly, a light bulb has turned on inside Apple Bloom's mind.

**Apple Bloom: **Quick, Scootaloo! Take out your wallet!

**Scootaloo: ***takes out wallet out of nowhere and opens it* I don't see where are we going with this...hey! A bit!

**Apple Bloom: **Our flanks are saved, girls! Now we can...wait! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Scootaloo approached a randomly-placed vending machine. Inside the machine, in section A6, there is candy bar named "Rainbow Bar". It has a picture of Rainbow Dash on the wrapper. The motto: "Eat this and you'll become 20% more AWESOME!" Scootaloo wants it so bad, she was about to place the bit that was about to be the replacement of Cheerilee's first bit in the slot that says "INSERT 1 BIT HERE".

**Apple Bloom: **No wait! Don't! DON'T!

Scootaloo inserted the bit.

**Apple Bloom: **NO! Scootaloo, no!

By some miracle, the bit came out of the slot.

**Apple Bloom: **AAAAH! Get it, Scootaloo! GET IT GET IT GET IT!

Without listening to a single word, Scootaloo reinserted the bit into the slot. She just wanted that candy bar.

**Apple Bloom: **Agh, no, no, no!

The bit came out of the slot for the second time.

**Apple Bloom: **GET IT! Get it, PLEASE!

Scootaloo intended a third atempt to insert the bit into the slot, this time with her 2 front hooves. The bit went inside the slot, and now it's DEFENATELY in the machine.

**Apple Bloom: **AGH, NO-O-O-O!

Now, Scootaloo finally has her candy bar. She opened it up and started eating it. She then approached an angry-and-nervous Apple Bloom.

**Scootaloo: **Want a bite?

Suddenly, Apple Bloom's face canged to worry.

**Apple Bloom: **OK, girls. There's nothing to worry about.

She then approached a mirror, looking at her reflection.

**Apple Bloom: **Do not panic! Panic is the enemy! You are strong! Fear you shall overcome!

Suddenly, she can her someone singing outside. It's Cheerilee, and she's heading straight for the door.

**Apple Bloom's Reflection: **You're on your own, pal. *walks away*

She ran around, screaming. Then she stopped, but continuing moving her legs up and down in a maniac pace.

**Apple Bloom: **Hurry Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle! Put Ms. Cheerilee's bit back on the wall! I have an idea!

Outside, Cheeilee approached the door, and she opened it. When she got inside, the living room had its lights off.

**Cheerilee: **What the...?

**Apple Bloom: **We're all done ma'am, everything looks great!

**Scootaloo: **But you don't have to worry about cleaning the floor!

**Sweetie Belle: **We already did that for ya!

Cheerilee found the light switch and the lights turned on again. The Crusaders are seen with nervous happy faces.

**Cheerilee: **Sounds like you girls have a dirty little secret!

**Cutie Mark Crusaders: ***priceless expressions*

Did she already know about the paint on her first bit?

**Cheerilee: **Ha! I'm kidding! Let's see how you did.

She started to examine the living room.

**Cheerilee: **Ooh, not bad girls! High gloss...no paint on anywhere else...no bubbles...

**Apple Bloom: **Well, we should be going now, OK? So...

Cheerilee can't believe what she saw.

**Cheerilee: **Great Earth Ponies! What's that?

**Cutie Mark Crusaders: **No, please, we're so sorry!

**Cheerilee: **Sorry? You've dusted all my knicknacks! That was really nice.

Cheerilee saw something else that she couldn't believe.

**Cheerilee: **Dear Celestia! What is THAT?

**Cutie Mark Crusaders: **No please, we're sorry, no!

**Cheerilee: **Aww, it looks like the paint had made patterns for itself! Now that's what I call craftsponyship!

And once again, Cheerilee saw something she couldn't believe.

**Cheerilee: **CRIMINY FLYING PEGASI! You messed up my BIT...

**Audience: ***gasp!*

**Cheerilee: **...-A-RAMA!

**Cutie Mark Crusaders: ***priceless expressions*

**Cheerilee: **All these dolls in this "bit-a-rama" aren't perfectly aligned!

In this case, the bit-a-rama is a 4-floored shelf that she can put away her dolls that she can buy with 1 bit. One of the dolls is about to fall off. Cheerilee put the doll back to where it was.

**Cheerilee: **And you girls thought I wouln't notice! Oh well! I guess I thank you girls for all the work!

She started to wlk to the kitchen.

**Cheerilee: **All right, girls! You're free to g-OW!

She saw a horizontal stack of paintings.

**Cheerilee: **That's funny. I don't remember these stack of paintings stacked from where my first bit used to be. In fact, I don't this painting at all.

She grabbed the painting with her 2 front front hooves and she threw it away.

**Cheerilee: **Or this one, or this one, or this one, or this one...

The Crusaders are getting much more nervous now than before.

**Cheerilee: **...or this one, or this one, or this one...

She then saw a painting that isn't a painting at all.

**Apple Bloom: **Hi, Ms. Cheerilee!

**Cheerilee: **Apple Bloom, what are you doing there?

**Apple Bloom: **Oh, you know. Just hangin' around?

**Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: **Boooooo!

**Cheerilee: **Get down from there.

Stiil hanging on the wall with her hairbow, Apple Bloom placed only her 2 back legs on the floor.

**Cheerilee: **OK, now you're just being silly.

She then grabbed Apple Bloom from the wall and placed her on the floor.

**Apple Bloom: **No, no, Ms. Cheerilee! Don't look at the trick!

Examining a little closer, Cheerilee noticed the paint on the first bit.

**Cherrilee: **Did you girls...put paint all over my first bit?

**Cutie Mark Crusaders: **We're so sorry!

She examined the bit again.

**Cheerilee: **And then did you draw on it with CRAYON?

A hoof-drawn yellow happy face can be seen with 2 hoof-drawn emblems on both sides next to the happy face that represent the emblem used for the bit. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo looked at Sweetie Belle who has a yellow crayon on her right front hoof.

**Sweetie Belle: **Um, I don't know. I thought maybe she'd buy it.

**Cheerilee: **Al-RIGHT, girls! Do you know what I'm gonna do now?

**Apple Bloom: **You mean...

**Scootaloo: **...Our flanks?

**Sweetie Belle: **Can I use mine from last time?

But instead of trying to cut their falnks off with some sort of sharp object, Cheerilee grabbed the bit with her 2 front hooves. She licked the bit and, by some miracle, the paint came off.

**Cheerilee: **There we go! Good as new!

**Cutie Mark Crusaders ***priceless expressions***: **Butbut...butbutbut...

**Cheerilee: **Yeah, I lied. This paint actually comes off with saliva. Hehehehe.

**Apple Bloom: **Oh, I get it Ms. Cheerilee! You told us that the paint was permanent so me, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle wouldn't get paint on anything!

**Cheerilee: **Nah, I just like to mess with ya! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

The Crusaders coulnd't believe their ears. All mad, they exit Cheerilee's house. Even after they left, Cheerilee was still laughing hysterically while hopping around in joy. While she was laughing, spit from her mouth were flying everywhere, causing ALL the paint of the walls to come off. Cheerilee finally stopped laughing when she saw the paint coming off the walls.

**Cheerilee: **Ah, crud. I better learn how to say it and not spray it...

**French Narrator: **Later, in Ponyville...

**Apple Bloom: **I can't believe that Ms. Cheerilee lied to us about the paint all along!

**Scootaloo: **Well, at least we DID a good job back there.

**Sweetie Belle: **Speaking of that, what about our cutie marks?

**Apple Bloom: **Oh, yeah! I totally forgot!

And so the girls checked their flanks to see if they finally have their cutie marks.

*drumroll*

**Apple Bloom: ***gasp!*

**Scootaloo: **Our cutie marks!

**Sweetie Belle: **They're...

**Audience: ***GASP!*

**Scootaloo: **They're still not there!

*TSSSS*

**Guy From Audience: **Aw, come on! Their flanks are still blank?

**Audience: ***in an argument*

**Sweetie Belle: **Well, there's still a lot of places to go to and lots of things to do!

**Apple Bloom: **You're right! Remember one of the verses of our theme song: "We won't stop the journey until we get our cutie marks!"

**Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle: **Right!

**Apple Bloom: **Cutie Mark Crusaders! Let's continue finding our talents!

And so, they galloped away into the sunset, in another search of finding on what makes them unique, and find, eventually, their cutie marks...

**THE END**

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

- **LAUREN FAUST, HASBRO, AND THE HUB **for making **MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC.**

- **ALL OWNERS **for the references.

- **MY BRAIN **for giving me ideas on making this fanfic possible.

**THIS FANFIC WAS INSIPRED BY:**

- **WET PAINTERS, **a **SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS **episode by **NICKELODEON. **Created by **STEPHEN HILLENBURG.**

Fanfic copyright 2012, PokeMarioFan95. Thanks for reading!


End file.
